


Broken Pieces

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Biphobia, Brief reference to self harm, Confrontation, Gen, M/M, Mentions of a breakdown, No Fluff, Spoilers, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: '“You smashed up our life so I am repaying the favour,” Aaron’s declaration was firm. Final.'Aaron goes to confront Bex at Home Farm. Short but definitely not sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't normally like what I write but I couldn't get it out of my head. It is loosely based on spoilers that have been knocking about. 
> 
> Feel like I am taking a bit of a risk but oh well. 
> 
> (Also I hated writing for Bex)

Bex immediately jumped up from the sofa at the first loud smashing sound from the kitchen. There were a few more before she reached the room itself. She was greeted by the sight of Aaron furiously throwing things out of cupboards. 

“What the hell are you doing?” she shouted in shock.

Aaron stopped and turned to her. He was breathing heavily. Wiping a hand across his nose, he shrugged, “Smashing stuff.”

Bex stared at him, unable to believe what was happening. She gestured around at the numerous, fractured pieces of crockery on the floor, “I can see that.” Then tentatively taking a further step into the room, she dared to ask, “Why?”

The young man looked at her. Really looked. His piercing blue eyes drilling right through her, “You have to ask?”

His intensity scared her and she reached across for the phone, “I'm calling the police.”

“You smashed up our life so I am repaying the favour,” Aaron’s declaration was firm. Final.

Bex stood stunned for a second before shaking her head, “What do you- you're crazy!”

“Perhaps,” Aaron sniffed. He tilted his head as if daring her to say something. 

“Look Aaron-" she started but the young man decided he couldn’t listen,

“Don’t!” he cut in, solid and sure. But after a beat, “Don’t.” More broken. 

Something in Aaron’s tone made Bex realise how little she knew about the man standing a few feet away from her. How she’d never even bothered to try to get to know him. “Ok. Ok,” she said, taking a step backwards from the phone. 

Aaron closed his eyes momentarily. “Do you have any idea what we've been through? Me and Robert? Do you?” He opened his eyes again and took a long breath, “All that pain.” He shifted slightly on his feet, “But we did it, you know? We actually made it. Alive. Engaged.” A small smile before a sad, “We should be so happy right now.”

Bex blinked. This was not what she was expecting. She had to tear her eyes away from the young man. With her head bowed, she started to argue, “It’s not my fault-"

“Don’t you dare,” Aaron was angry again, splitting every word, “Everything was finally settling down before you arrived. And I know Robert called you but I know he didn’t expect this!”

His anger fuelled something in Bex. She looked back up abruptly, “He asked for my help and I did, I helped didn’t I? Lachlan’s locked up because of me. I almost lost my family.”

“Oh what?” Aaron scoffed, “The family you were so eager to turn against?”

“I was-"

“Save it,” Aaron stopped her, holding out a hand in warning, “I don’t care. All I care about is my family. My Robert.” Aaron’s eyes were starting to brim with tears, “A man you have nearly broken with your ignorant, backward...you know how long it has taken him to accept who he is? You will never understand how hard it can be.”

This time, Bex scoffed, “He’s bisexual; it’s not like he even has to be gay.” 

“Wow,” Aaron breathed, this time throwing up both his hands incredulously, “There you go again.”

Bex scrunched up her nose and took a confident step towards Aaron, chin raised, “He's made it difficult,” she stated, “If he's not comfortable being with a man then-"

Aaron laughed darkly, “Oh my…Stop. Just stop. Have you heard yourself?” 

“Come on, Aaron,” Bex moved closer still, voice dripping with patronisation, “he still likes women. You'll never be enough.”

Aaron couldn’t hold his calm anymore, he snapped. “I am enough!” he yelled it with such force that Bex took half a step backwards, eyes wide. Rubbing two jumper covered hands over his face, Aaron took a second to regain his composure. When he was ready, he told her what she needed to hear, “He's bisexual. He likes both but he's chosen me. He loves me. He loves me as a person. He loves me for...Arhh, I don’t know, why? But he has stuck by me. He’s been there. He's saved my life.” 

Silence followed with Bex clearly not knowing how to respond to Aaron’s outburst. Aaron, however, suddenly seemed to realise where he was and what he had done; he bent down and picked up a shard of broken plate off the floor. He felt brief relief that despite everything, it didn’t feel inviting. 

“He will hurt you,” Bex’s eventual reply caused him to drop the shard again. The sad, lonely clink it made as it hit the tiles reflected her pathetic attempt to bring him down.

Aaron surprised her by smirking, “Probably. No no, definitely.” He sighed, “But I'll hurt him too. We’ll not mean to but we will. But we'll get through it. Together.” 

“You think marriage will save you?” Bex snorted, cynical. 

“No, I think the strength of our love will,” Aaron had never sounded and felt more sure of anything and it was obvious; Bex couldn’t handle his confidence. Her shoulders dropped and for the first time that evening, she seemed real,

“We loved each other,” she whispered. 

Aaron tilted his head. “Perhaps,” he agreed but then the true reason why he had broken in to Home Farm followed in a simple statement, “You have got to stop.”

Bex narrowed her eyes and returned the mask. “I’m going to call the police,” she determined, turning towards the phone once more.

“No, you’re not,” Aaron stated behind her, utterly calm.

Turning back, she laughed, “You are in for a world of trouble.”

Aaron snorted and shook his head, “No. No, I’m not.”

“You don’t even-"

“Rebecca,” Aaron shut her up, voice calm but serious, “You may be a desperate, biphobic, lying, scheming cow but you will learn from this.”

Bex frowned, confusion giving a brief glimpse behind the walls again, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Aaron chose not to explain. “You and Robert are done,” he told her instead, firmly, “You do whatever you do up here in your big house and keep out of our way, ok?” When she didn’t reply, he asked again with a hint of menace, “Ok?”

Bex heard it and nodded, “Ok. Ok,” She threw her hands up, like the whole thing was ridiculous but Aaron knew he had hit enough nerves, 

“Ok” he nodded, curtly. He narrowed his eyes at her one last time, measuring up whether he needed to say more. Deciding that he was done, he started towards the door. 

“What do I tell the others?” Bex called after him.

“Say it was a break in,” Aaron replied, “You lot are good at making them up.”

...


End file.
